A date under the rain
by crazy-shy-izel
Summary: Isabella flirts with Edward and they go on a date. Confident Bella, playful Edward. A possible collection of oneshots/drabbles depending on how the first is received.
1. Chapter 1

Now have fun and please review so that I know how you liked. I'm always grateful for constructive criticism.

(I apologize since now, English is not my native language but I tried)

* * *

**A date under the rain**

Edward was sitting next to me, his arms around me.

—Will you consider, then, go on a real date with me? I don't remember when was the last time that we go out, just you and me.

—You're a vampire. —I told him, really serious. —You can't forget.

—It is true. —He gave me a playful smile and that made me suspect more of him. —I recall it perfectly. —He leaned forward and his breath tickled my neck. —It was the night I bit you. —He touched the almost invisible scar that his fangs made me. A shiver of pleasure went through me just by remember it.

—Fine. —I said breathlessly. —You win.

I got up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I started walking and I felt him staring at me.

—Where are you going? —He asked me puzzled from where he was.

—To get ready. I will see you tonight. —It was obvious. I couldn't go on a date with the handsomest man of the planet dressing like this.

I astonished him so much that he didn't know who to answer. That was new. I turned around and walked away. Then, I took my phone and dialed the number.

—Leah, I need your help.

.

I was in my bedroom watching TV, Leah had just left. She did my makeup and my hair. I looked myself in the mirror and I couldn´t take my eyes off of the reflection. I wore a skirt and a blouse that let quite visible my shoulders and neck. But, the worse were the heels; they even were really high never the less I could tell that I was going to trip.

I heard someone knocking on the door and Charlie called me. I went down the stairs as fast as I could with those horrible shoes. I hurried and took my bag. My dad was taking a beer out of the fridge and then he watched me cautiously and raised an eyebrow.

—I put a pepper spray in your purse. —He added and looked severe.

—Thanks. —I kissed him on the cheek and smiled looking as innocent as I could manage. My father wasn't happy with my chose of clothes.

Edward was waiting for me in the doorway. He was wearing a dark blue jacket, black jeans and shirt. My heartbeats begin to rise so I tried not to blush… or stare so hard at him. Proudly, he smiled at me. He could hear better than I did how my heart was pounding. He turned on the engine. Edward looked at me and I noticed a little sharpness in his eyes.

—Don't you trust me?

—Of course I do. —I replied bewildered.

—So, why are you so happy at bringing a pepper spray with you? —He asked carefully.

—I have bad luck. It's better being ready. —I told him casually. —The pepper spray isn't the only thing I brought. —I winked at him and he chuckle. I sighed relieved aware of the cold metal from the sharp knife in my leg.

The restaurant was decorated with twinkling lights. It appeared to be stylish, knowing my vampire it was. We were standing on a line waiting for our table. Edward was close to me, holding my hand. I glanced carefully in front of me and when just one couple was before us I took my boyfriend from the neck and kissed him. I felt blissful when he kissed me back straight away and very enthusiastically. I realized that the waitress saw us. Finally, we pulled apart. Edward gave a complicity look and turned to say his name. The woman looked stunned and was acting a bit clumsy. I know being close to Edward had that effect. My gentlemanlike boyfriend held the chair for me and I sat down. I was unable to hide my satisfaction seeing how my vampire wasn't paying any attention to the woman who was trying to hook up with him. She walked off and Edward attempted to suppress a laughter.

—You did that on purpose. —He accused me.

—I did. —I assured him without regret. —It wasn't like you mind. —I shrugged.

He leaned forward and gently brought my face closer to his. He looked straight to my eyes and then he gave me one deep long kiss. I was about to complain when he pull apart but I noticed the waitress standing next to us with the menus in her hand and her mouth slightly open. She woke up after a few seconds and lend us the menus saying nothing. Like it was usual Edward only paid attention to me.

* * *

That's for now, if you want to read more you know what to do ;)

22 Enero 2013

crazy-shy-izel


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet midnight**

The shadows of the night claimed the room. And with my relatively developed sense of vision was hard to see every detail of Edward's perfect face that was mere millimeters from mine. The sensing him was much better.

We were laying on the bed, Edward had been very careful to be placed on the top of me so I didn't have to feel a bit of his weight. His lips moved enthusiastically on mine, his hands gently caressed my body and our legs were intertwined. His skin was as cold as usual, although I was remarkably heated, despite of being wearing a strapless blouse and shorts.

I was pleased to hear that I was not the only one who was gasping for air. He kissed me desperately as if he were unable to satisfy his need, as if every kiss made him be more eager. I loved it when Edward was so carefree... but of course he was still Edward, he never caressed anywhere inappropriate and clothes always remained in place, but much more wrinkled.

I already had my lips swollen from all the time we had been making out. At that very moment Edward was kissing me deeply, the desire that I knew I felt for him was so overwhelming that it made me feel like being in a trance. I had my hands massaging his hair, trying to draw him closer to me. The kiss became slower and moderate until I felt Edward smile against my lips. I put an inch of distance between my mouth and his skin.

—What?

—Nothing. —His grin was dazzling. He brought his lips to kiss me again, but I tilted my head.

—Tell me. —I asked again.

Edward smiled one of his devastating crooked smiles and began to kiss my neck, almost reflexively I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I bit my lip to prevent a moan escape from me, however, that didn't stop me to wrap his waist with one of my legs.

—I never imagine that I could have this fortune. —He said between kisses. —When I realized that I was madly in love with you I thought I would have to resign myself to contemplate you in silence. I never believe that I would hold you in my arms. —The seriousness in his voice, barely a whisper, was delicious. —I still wonder why you chose me, of all people, me. —The elation in his voice made him more irresistible. Did he have any idea what he was doing to me?

He turned his attention to my lips and any coherent thought I may have had disappeared instantly. His lips did not fit into mine, and even that they felt so soft. So reckless, he kissed me in a way that only made me want more. Just the idea of losing him made me feel terrified, if I had to live without Edward it would destroy me, I could not survive if it were to happen again.

The passion in every kiss, the intensity in each look, the electricity in every touch, the love in every caress, the feeling was so overwhelming that I didn't think I could control it.

—Isabella —He said falteringly. I made an effort to see his dazzling golden eyes in the darkness of the midnight. —I love you, all the words in the world are not enough to tell you, every kiss makes me want more and every caress increases my need for you. I love you. —His voice was becoming a faint murmur. —I adore you.

I was lost in his eyes; in them I could recognize all the affection. I went to kiss him again with all the passion I could muster.

.

.

We were kissing still, we had been hours that way, but they seemed seconds.

—I love you, Bella. I'll never be tired of telling you so. —He breathed rather than spoke, his lips brushed my ear.

—Good. —I struggled to get my breathing under some control. —Because I like you to tell me.

The bed trembled with his silent laughter. Edward turned us in the bed so that my head would be on his torso; stretching my legs I hugged him lazily. I was very sleepy.

—Love, you better get some sleep.

He started humming the lullaby he had written for me, I felt my eyelids closing and the last thing I remember is feeling his hands tracing figures on my back.

* * *

That's it for now, if you want to read more, you know what to do, press the review button and tell me what you think :)

**crazy-shy-izel**


End file.
